Simethicone has been utilized in a variety of therapeutic liquid and solid dosage forms. The most common dosage formulations for simethicone are combinations of simethicone with various separate antacids. In this dosage formulation it is necessary to separate the simethicone from the antacid to avoid the inactivation of the simethicone. Other formulations of simethicone have been suggested in the literature such as simethicone and dextromethorphan, and simethicone, tranquilizer and an antacid.
Simethicone may advantageously be combined with an antidiarrheal or antiperistaltic to provide enhanced relief for gastrointestinal distress due to diarrhea.
However, in formulating simethicone with these antidiarrheals, antiperistaltics and H.sub.2 blockers, we discovered that without special precautions being taken, the dissolution rate of the antidiarrheals, antiperistaltics and H.sub.2 blockers was adversely effected.